


[授權翻譯]只有好的部分

by CliatDW



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, things that started on Tumblr, unrepentant skinny Steve love, yeah I'd fall for him like a ton of bricks too Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliatDW/pseuds/CliatDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有些关于Steve Rogers的事情，Bucky想保留给自己独享，这些事甚至连Steve自己都不记得。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授權翻譯]只有好的部分

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only the Good Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664420) by [Cellar_Door](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/pseuds/Cellar_Door). 



當他向女孩們說起Steve，他總是說到停不下來。他告訴Janet：Steve是一個值得信賴的人；他告訴Marjorie和Sue：Steve絕對不會在約會中遲到，也不會在跳舞時藉口消失或踩到她們的腳。這些都是真話，全部都是。Steve比Bucky更像一個紳士。  
  
他沒有向Elisabeth或Minnie或Ruth或Margaret提及：Steve不會跳舞。而是隱藏了他骨瘦如柴的摯友的短處。當他說起Steve的時候，他總是不會太坦誠。  
  
他也沒有向女孩們提到Steve的忠實和迎難而上的勇氣，沒有提到Steve敏銳的頭腦，和他仁慈但勇猛的心。  
  
他沒有提起Steve也有脾氣——當遇到不公不義的事情，不管那多麼小，他的怒火便會瞬間燃起。他沒有提到Steve能讓人氣炸的固執，和他的凶悍——讓他想起他們一起去Bronx動物園時看到的大貓們。他沒有提到：Steve面對哮喘時的冷靜，即使與之搏鬥讓他用盡全力、全身顫抖，他藐視它，一如藐視那些惡霸。  
  
他並沒有提及：Steve把濕毛巾扔在地板上；Steve總是剩飲料在杯子裡；冬天，Steve會爬進Bucky的被窩，他長而冰冷的腳趾會讓Bucky怪叫著推開他，只為了再微笑著緊緊抱住他。他並沒有提及：當Steve的金髮滑落到他臉上，他摒住呼吸，心猿意馬，接近瘋狂，感覺就像在康尼島的飛車上。  
  
  
  
他並沒有提及：他第一次見到Steve時，這個小混蛋正趴在地上，滿嘴鮮血，滿眼怒火，試圖站起來，好與那個剛往Maria Gianopulos的新裙子上抹了把泥巴的光头，Jeff Franklin，再战一局。  
  
[你不能那样做。 ]Steve简单而平稳地说。  
  
[我他妈的当然能，罗杰斯。 ] Jeff吐了口口水，然後笑得露出了牙齒，握緊髒兮兮的拳頭。而Steve已經站好，拍掉他肥大褲子上的灰塵，站在Maria前面，這個女孩已經停止哭泣，轉而怒視著Jeff。必須說，Steve那時不動聲色，像一棵屹立不搖的樹。  
  
[也许我没有把话说清楚？]  
  
Steve沒有退縮，他揚起自己瘦小的拳頭。Bucky能看出他並不知道打架時如何站位、走步，或者如何在揮拳時保護拇指，如何好好丟出一塊磚頭。Steve站著，準備接下下一擊，或著如果需要，接下之後的上百擊。Bucky心底某種微小的光芒亮了起來，它鼓翼，開始歌唱。他捲起袖子，走到Steve一側，說：[嘿，我是Bucky。你得把你的右腳往前一點，放鬆你的膝蓋和肩膀。]  
  
他甚至想都没想。  
  
Steve抬頭看了他一會兒，銳利的藍眼睛滑過Bucky的臉，尋找任何憐憫的信息，無果，於是他微笑。他們沒有回頭。  
  
有些关于Steve Rogers的事情，Bucky想保留给自己独享，这些事甚至连Steve自己都不记得。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者表示靈感來自於[此](http://what-alchemy.tumblr.com/post/86250230080/but-bucky-i-wanna-know-the-bad-stuff-like-how-he)。
> 
> 以及，關於樹的比喻，是來自Amazing Spider-Man532裡，隊長的話：
> 
> "When the mob and the press and the whole world tell you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell the whole world — 'No, you move.'"


End file.
